


Hold On

by TerraYoung



Series: Short Stories from the Waverider [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Rating for Language, set somewhere in season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung
Summary: “don’t die on me oh God please don’t die on me stay with me look at me look at me i’m right here you’re gonna be fine oh God please don’t die on me i s2g if you die i’ll kill you” au(Or the one where Mick nearly dies and feelings ensue.)





	Hold On

'It should be a simple mission,' Hunter had said. 'Should be in and out quickly with information on Savage, no problem,' he had said. 'There should be no risk of anyone getting hurt this time,' he had said. If that was really the case, then why the  _hell_  is Mick bleeding to death in your arms right now?

You'd all gotten ambushed by some of Savage's goons - turns out he'd known you were coming. The emergency escape plan had been put into action, and been working well until one of the goons got a chance at a lucky shot at you that Mick, the  _idiot_ , had gotten in the way of. You'd whipped out the cold gun, frozen the goon before they could blink, holstered the gun, and then dropped to kneel by Mick's side. 

He's awake and alive, but only just. And with the way blood's gushing out of the wound, there's no real chance of him making it much longer if a path to the Waverider isn't cleared soon. You should help with that, you really should, but it's hard to think when sheer panic crowds out everything in your brain except for how Mick's bleeding to death right in front of you. 

In an attempt to make Mick a little comfortable, you shift into a sitting position and place his head on your lap. Your right hand goes to cup the back of his head, while the other hand bunches up part of his shirt and presses it to the gunshot wound in a desperate move to staunch the bleeding. Mick's eyes are half-lidded and dazed, but thankfully they're still open. It looks like it takes a lot of effort, but he smiles weakly once he notices his new position. 

"Not goin' soft on me jus' 'cause I'm dyin', are ya?" Mick says, words slurring together. 

For once you don't take the bait for an argument. "You're  _not_  dying, Mick," you insist. "You're not – you _can't_. You can't die,  _you can't leave me_."

"Don't think y'got much've a say in th' matter, Lenny."  _Shit_. Mick only calls you that when things are really good or really bad, so if he's doing it  _now -_  "Jus'..." His eyes flutter shut for a few seconds, then reopen. "Jus' promise me you won't do anythin' stupid when 'm gone, 'kay?"

" _If_  you're gone," you correct Mick. "If. Because you're going to be al-"

Mick cuts you off by grasping your left arm with his right hand. "Promise me?" He repeats, voice suddenly stronger and clearer than it was a moment ago. 

You nod. "I promise."

And Mick must've been using all his energy to keep alert and force you to make that promise, because once you agree his grip on your arm loosens and his eyes slide shut. Unlike before they don't open up again a couple seconds later. His breathing starts getting shallower.

"Don't die on me, Mick," you plead. "You better not  _fucking_  die on me, you got that?" You slap his cheek a few times to try to get him to wake up. " _C'mon_ , stay with me! Please just  _look_  at me, dammit!" Your right hand goes back to cradling Mick's head and the other presses harder against his wound. "I'm right here, you're going to be just fine. You've survived worse shit than this, so you better not die from -" your voice cracks, "from something as  _stupid_  as this, okay? If you do, I'm going to bring you back just to kill you myself, because I -"

Someone moves towards you, reaching out to grab Mick, and your right hand darts from the back of Mick's head to the trigger of the cold gun before you can process who it is. It's Kendra. It's someone who's here to help you, help Mick, not deal the final blow. You release the newly coiled up tension, remove your hand from the trigger, and allow Kendra to step closer and haul Mick to his feet. Ray comes around to the other side to help drag Mick to the Waverider, but it's clear that Kendra, with her hawk goddess powers, is doing the brunt of the work. At some point, while you were caught up in Mick's looming death, the others must have defeated or at least driven off the rest of Savage's goons. Good for them. 

Jax gingerly approaches you and stretches out an arm. You grab it, allowing him to help pull you up. The kid says something meant to be comforting about how Mick will be okay, but the words just wash right over you. Jax nudges you a moment later.

" _What_?" You snap. 

"Since I don't think you heard me the first time, I wanted to repeat that I know things look bad, but I'm sure Rory'll be okay," Jax says. "Besides, the life you two've led, I bet he's made it through worse. Right?"

"...Right."

"Plus this time he's got Gideon to patch 'im up. Should be healed in no time."

"Assuming he makes it to the Waverider alive," you mutter, watching how little progress Kendra and Ray seem to have made in getting Mick to the ship. 

"He will," Jax promises. He looks like he'll  _make_  the statement come true if it can't get there on its own. Gotta admire that about him. Jax nods towards the Waverider. "C'mon, let's get back to the ship. Rory'll kill me if I leave you here on your own."

You manage a brief smirk before following Jax on slightly shaky legs. Looking down at the blood on you -  _Mick's_  blood on you - causes your head to spin briefly and makes you stumble forward a few steps. Jax notices immediately and wordlessly offers an arm around your shoulders to help hold you steady. You accept, and you walk onto the ship together.

 

XxXx

 

The first thing you  _want_  to do when you get onboard the Waverider is follow Mick into the med bay, but you're told by several different people that your priority  _should_  be to get the blood off of you. No one points out how it's Mick's blood. You're not sure if it'd be better or worse if they did.

One ridiculously quick shower later, you're pulling on a long-sleeved shirt as you speed walk to the med bay. You think you catch a glimpse of Sara glancing at your briefly bare back, but, for once, someone seeing the scars that litter your skin is not a concern. Getting to Mick and making sure he's okay overrides everything else. 

"It was close," Hunter begins once you finally reach the last door between you and your partner, "but Mr. Rory is alive. He's not much of a conversationalist right now given all the pain medication in his system, but you can go to him if you want."

A nod is the closest thing you give to a thanks as you push past the captain into the med bay. You stop short as soon as you're clear of the door and drink in the sight of Mick's chest steadily rising and falling. He's  _alive_. Not that you had thought Hunter lied to you, but there's a difference between hearing something and seeing it for yourself. 

You eventually shake yourself from your stupor, grab a chair, drag it to Mick's bedside, and sit down. A quick inspection of his now bare chest reveals that not only has the nearly deadly wound been healed but there's not even a scar remaining. That's good. One less reminder of every time you've failed to keep Mick from almost getting himself killed, with his burn scars being the most prominent of those that remain. 

"I'm sorry," you say to your unconscious partner. "I - It should've been me that took the hit, not you. Bastard was aiming for me, I should be the one who nearly died." You're still alone with Mick so you risk taking his hand and pressing a quick kiss to it. "...I meant what I said back there - I can't lose you. Don't know what I'd do if I did." The day's excitement and stress hit you all of a sudden, leaving you exhausted. You slump slightly in the chair and tell yourself you're just going to rest your eyes for a few seconds before continuing your vigil, but before you know it you're falling asleep. You're still holding Mick's hand.

 

XxXx

 

"Wonder if Mick's up yet."

"I doubt it Dr. Palmer, given the amount of painkillers Gideon had to -"

"Had to what?"

"…Give him. Mr. Snart's still in there with Mr. Rory. We should probably let them be."

"Huh. Jax owes me five bucks."

"What are you - Ms. Lance, were you  _betting_  on Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory's relationship?"

"That she was. Here you go, Sara."

"Thanks, Jax. Hope they're not already married, then I hafta give this all to Stein."

"You were in on this too, Martin?"

"Idle curiosity to help pass the time, nothing more."

"Wait, I think Mick's starting to wake up."

"Thank you, Ms. Saunders. But that's it - everyone out. Gideon, make sure none of them can get back in before Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory are ready."

"Already taken care of, Captain Hunter."

"Thank you."

 

XxXx

 

"Surprised you managed to sleep through all that," Mick murmurs. You're still mostly asleep, so the words sound as if they're coming from far away. "Everyone bargin' in to check on me, believe it or not." A thumb starts rubbing across the back of your hand. "Didn't think they cared. Know  _you_  do, though maybe in a different way. 

" _Hopefully_  in a different way, or else what I'm gonna say when you wake up will make things real awkward." You try to shift into a slightly more comfortable position and the movement on your hand stops. It's a while before Mick speaks again. "One good thing from me nearly dying is that I finally have the courage to tell you that I - to tell you about how I feel. 'Cause if I had died then, I would've died without ever having told you or without knowing if you feel the same way." 

Mick sighs, his thumb restarting its back and forth path against your skin. "Just wake up before I get too scared again to talk to you about it, okay?"

"'Kay," you reply, still too close to sleep to stop yourself. 

"Len?" Mick asks. "You awake?" 

You stretch, starting to feel more alert. Mick stops stroking your hand as a result and pulls his away. "Yeah," you finally answer. "Not a hundred percent, though."

"...How much of that did you hear?"

"Everything after you wondering how I managed to sleep through everyone coming into the medbay."

" _Shit_ , I, um," Mick stammers. "Ah, hell." He shuts his eyes tight, takes a deep breath, and says in a rush, " _Iloveyou_."

You stare at him for a moment. "What was that?" Because he couldn't possibly have said what you thought he -

"I love you," Mick repeats, slower this time. He opens his eyes, but looks at the wall across from him instead of meeting your gaze. "I'm  _in_  love with you. Have been for nearly as long as I can remember." 

"Mick, I -"  _love you, too_. The words stick in your throat and refuse to come out. You've never been good at saying them when you actually mean them. The number of times you've done so could be counted on less than a full hand and were all to Lisa. 

Mick shakes his head after several seconds go by and you don't finish your sentence. "'Don't feel the same way'?" He guesses. "'Only think of you as like a partner'?" Mick smiles, though it doesn't reach his eyes. "Figured that'd be the case, but had to see anyway. Jus' give me a while and I'll get over -"

You cut him off with a kiss. 

"...it," Mick finishes once the kiss ends. He finally meets your gaze, a mixture of hope and uncertainty present in his eyes. "Len?"

"I don't know when I'll be able to say the words back," you begin, "or if. But I - I feel the same way about you, Mick, I  _swear_." Your eyes drop to the spot on Mick's chest where he'd been shot and you reach out a hand to reassure yourself that no trace of the injury has been left behind. "If you'd died back there... I don't know what I would've done." 

You start to remove your hand, but Mick grasps your wrist to keep it in place. "You would've been fine," he says. You scoff. "You would've kept going with the mission, stopped Savage, and gone back to Central to mess with the Flash like nothing had changed. You'd've mourned, but you would've been fine." Mick releases your wrist and you slowly pull your hand away. "If it were ever the other way around..."

"Let's just agree to die at the exact same moment if we ever die at all and call it a day, hm?" You ask. 

Mick chuckles. "Sure, Len. Sounds good to me." He winces, hand coming up to touch where he'd been shot. You frown, but Mick waves your concern away. "It's just a little sore, that's all." 

"Mr. Rory should feel some soreness and pain over the next couple of days," Gideon chimes in, making you jump slightly, "but the injury is almost completely healed and is far from life-threatening anymore." 

"Good to know," you say. "Gideon, can I help Mick back to his room or does he need to stay here overnight?"

"As long as he refrains from any strenuous activity for the next week or so, Mr. Rory can relax wherever he'd like."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Mr. Snart," Gideon replies. 

You turn your attention back to Mick. "Feel up to walking back to your room?"

"Think so," Mick grunts as he pushes himself up to sitting fully upright. He shifts around so he's on the edge of the bed closest to you. "One thing I wanna do first, though."

"Which is?" You raise an eyebrow. 

Instead of saying anything, Mick slowly reaches out a hand to rest against the back of your neck. He then uses it to gently pull you closer to him, giving you plenty of time to escape if you want to. When you're a hairsbreadth away from each other Mick meets your eyes. You nod, which he correctly interprets as a sign that you really do want to kiss him and that the first one wasn't a fluke. 

Then he kisses you. The hand on your neck moves to cup your cheek, his free hand mirroring the action on the other side. You let yours rest on Mick's hips. He tilts your head slightly to get a better angle and deepen the kiss. 

But before things can progress too far, Mick pulls back. You chase after his lips, but Mick turns his head away.

"We should probably get back to my room before the peanut gallery returns," he offers as an explanation. Mick drops his hands and stands up off the bed. Your arms drop to your sides. "Don't know about you, but I don't really want an audience if this ends up going much further."

You stand as well. "Fair enough." You give Mick a quick kiss, just because you  _can_  now, and gesture towards the door. "After you."

"You're  _such_  a gentleman," Mick teases.

"I have my moments." 

Mick rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything else. 


End file.
